Bust Your Windows
Bust Your Windows est une chanson enregistrée par Jazmine Sullivan. Elle est reprise par Mercedes durant le troisième épisode de la première saison, "Acafellas". Alors que le Glee Club et les cheerleaders sont en train de nettoyés des voitures pour récolter de l'argent, Mercedes demande à Kurt quand il compte officialiser leur relation. Il lui répond qu'il ne veut pas être avec elle car il aime quelqu'un d'autre. Il jette un regard à Finn, mais Mercedes pense que c'est Rachel qu'il regarde. Parce qu'il ne veut pas avouer son homosexualité, Kurt n'a d'autre choix que de confirmer que c'est de Rachel qu'il est amoureux. De colère, Mercedes s'empare d'une pierre et brise le pare-brise de la voiture flambant neuve de Kurt. Elle chante alors cette chanson, accompagnée par les cheerleaders qui dansent avec elle. Paroles Mercedes: I bust the windows out your car And though it didn’t mend my broken heart Ill probably always have these ugly scars but right now I don’t care about that part. I bust the windows out your car After I saw you looking right at her I didn’t wanna but I took my turnI’m glad I did it cuz you had to learn I must admit it helped a little bit To think of how you'd feel when you saw it I didn’t know that I had that much strength But I’m glad you see what happens when You see you cant just play with peoples feelings Tell them you love them and don’t mean it you’ll probably say that it was juvenile But I think that I deserve to smile ha, ha, ha, ha, ha I bust the windows out ya car You know I did it cuz I left my mark Wrote my initials with a crowbar And then I drove off into the dark I bust the windows out ya car ha, you should feel lucky that was all I did After 5 whole years of this bullshit Gave you all of me and you played with it I must admit it helped a little bit To think of how you'd feel when you saw it I didn’t know that I had that much strength But I’m glad you see what happens when You see you cant just play with peoples feelings Tell them you love them but don’t mean it You probably say that it was juvenile But I think that I deserve to smile Bust them windows out yo car But it don’t come back to my broken heart You could neva feel I how I felt that day Until it happens baby you don’t know pain Ooh Yeah I did it (yeah I did it) You should know it (you should kno it) I ain’t sorry (I ain’t sorry) You deserved it (you deserved it) After what you did to me (after what you did) You deserve it (you deserve it) I ain’t sorry no no ohhh(I aint sorry) You broke my heart so I broke you car You caused me pain (you caused me pain) (So I did the same) Even though what you did to me was much worse I had to do something to make you hurt Oh but why am I still crying Why am I the one who’s still crying Oh oh really hurt me baby really,really hurt me baby Hey hey hey hey hey Now watch me you Now watch me Oooh I bust the windows out your car. Réception *'Shawna Malcolm' du Los Angeles Times écrit que c'était "un concentré d'émotions transmises avec beaucoup de réalité." Vidéos thumb|270px|leftthumb|300px|right Catégorie:Saison 1 Catégorie:Musique Catégorie:New Directions